gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Caribbean Doomsday 2: The War of Ages
Author's words (beforehand) OK, before anyone is offended, this story is not based off the game, so its basically a non-canon, ok? Now, another thing, in-case you haven't read the last story, this is going to have quite alot of references, and the Prologue only explains the end of the last story. Here's a link to it: Caribbean Doomsday. Also, each section is told from a different point of view, so you might get confused, but I'm going to put names next to the names of chapters so you're not too confused. Oh, and 2 last things: 1. This story is a bit crazy, so brace yourself, and 2. You might wanna get some popcorn and drink, because this story has 10 chapters, and is like a text rollercoaster. Enjoy the ride..... Prologue As it stands, many years ago, in another universe different from ours, a young man named David McMartin had conquered the undead, killing Davy Jones and personally escorting Jolly Roger to Davy Jones' Locker. Jolly soon died out in the Locker, as it claimed his soul as one of its many captured souls. David was also in the Locker with him, but he had disappeared a few days after Jolly had been taken to the locker. After Jolly was taken, the undead were at a loss, and the Pirates decided to make a peace treaty with each other and the undead. This left only one problem: England's forces. England had destroyed the Spanish, forced the French into hiding, and killed many Pirates. The Brethren Courts could not take this. The 7th Brethren Court stood up to England. As they thrust into eternal war, new problems began to arise, and new enemies were slowly emerging. That point of time is where our story begins. Chapter 1: A Tear in the Silk... (Pirate King Jarod's POV) It was a crisp, cool evening. You could feel the summer breeze brush against your face. However, I, Jarod Pillagebane, and Pirate Prince Ned Edgewalker were slashing Marines with our behemoth blades enchanted by Tia Dalma herself. We didn't feel a summer breeze, no, we felt blood splatter across our faces. We saw who we were trying to rescue standing on a gallow in the distance about to be hung. His name is Johnny "Shark" Turner. He's related to Will Turner, a notorious friend of Jack Sparrow's."Ned, distract the rest of the militia, I have an idea." I yelled to Ned. He nodded. I ran towards the gallows. I was stopped by the very man who captured Johnny, Lord Jeremiah Garland. "So," he said as he drew his blade. "we meet again, Pillagebane." I drew my blade I knew this was going to be a battle of wits, not steel. Garland inched towards the lever to release the floor beneath Johnny. I quickly jumped in front of it, blocking Garland's one advantage. "Fine, be that way." Garland said, I could sense a bit of sarcasm in his tone. He suddenly lashed towards me. I was quick to dodge, but I was holding my sword out, so a piece of Garland's silk uniform ripped off. I caught it and stuffed it in my pocket. As I stuffed it into my pocket, he gained control of the lever. I knew exactly what I had to do; I had to free Johnny within the next ten seconds, or else we'd need a new heir to the Pirate Prince. I decided to take a leap. I threw a knife at the rope above Johnny's neck. I heard a thick slice and the floor underneath him gave way. I feared that I had failed Johnny, until heard a loud thump. "Shark?" I asked aloud to Johnny. I noticed him squirming, eager to be free of the ropes and material that were around his hand, mouth, and feet. I used a knife to cut them off, and he quickly leaped up. I gave him a sword and he lunged towards me. I dodged the sword only to see it be driven through a grunt standing a mere one foot away from me. "Thanks, Jar," said Johnny. We both looked around. Ned was fighting off the various guards, marines, grunts and other soldiers of the militia as Shark ran to help him. I started running too, but I was stopped by Garland. He held me back and held a bayonet ,as if it were a knife, to my neck. I did what any pirate being held captive would do. I hit him where it hurts. And I mean where it REALLY hurts. He screamed bloody murder as I ran to help Ned. I looked back and saw he had collapsed to the ground. Ned and Johnny had basically fought off the Militia, but more waves were coming. That was the moment it changed. We all felt a huge wave of pressure overcome us. It was as if an earthquake had just happened within three seconds and then it vanished. We all fell to the ground. Even the waves of militia. When we got back up, we had an advantage, the waves of enemies were still down. We ran past them, out of the fort, and to Ned's ship, the Silver Serpent. That when I noticed something. When I pulled the piece of silk from Garland's uniform out of my pocket, it had huge tear in its middle. It wasn't just any tear, but it had looked as if it were growing. That's odd. ''I thought to myself. ''A tear in the silk... Chapter 2: Some People Never Get It. (Davy Hookwreaker's POV) So, I was in King's Arm when all of the sudden, a huge wave comes and everybody spills their rum and falls to the ground. Even the bartender, who is really strong. I think to myself, and then I figure out who and what it was. I turn to everyone else and say, "Everyone, that was a voodoo wave, we're all going to turn into monsters, so we're all screwed, but don't freak out." At that moment everyone starts running around and screaming, some people in fetal position, others trying to be brave even thought they're scared half to death. And so I turn to the bartender and ask,"What'd I do?" Chapter 3: Taking Care of "Business" (Jim's POV) I was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, trying to stalk my next target without being seen. My target was Jacques Agnes. He used to be a big leader for the French, but he, like many others, is in hiding, or at least until today. Today is Carnivale, and Jacques decided to come, but in a mask. I can't bear to lose him, the person who hired me to disposes of Agnes has my sister, Kitty Logan, captive, and he'll only reveal his location if I send him Agnes's head in a bag. I noticed he walked into a building. I walked in quietly after him. It was a weaponry, I noticed. There were only two people other than me and Jacques. His escort and a blacksmith. I tapped the escort on the shoulder. He turned around, and I stabbed him in the chest. He fell to the ground, dead. I then shot a poison knife at the blacksmith. By this point, Jacques was about to scream. He backed into a corner as I walked towards him. I didn't want to do this, but it was the only way to save Kitty. I pulled out a sword, and sliced right through his neck. His head fell to the ground, blood going everywhere. I was sad, disgusted, and joyful all at once. I could save Kitty now, but I just killed an innocent man. I then felt a wave. A pulse, if you will. Like the Earth's heart just beated for the first time. I fell to the ground, and when I got back up, I noticed something was gone: Agnes's body. I looked around me quickly, but I felt a pounce on my back. i looked up, and a ghostly looking version of the body was about to tackle me, when I drove my blade through it. I pulled out the sword, put the head in a sack, and ran out. I didn't know what just happened, but I knew it would haunt me for the rest of my life. Chapter 4: That's How It Happened (Hermit's/Parax's POV) So, one day, I was eating some nice pirate I killed earlier when I hear this moaning. I look around. No one's there. I hear it again. I look around, no one's there. Then I looked forward. Sitting across from me at the table is a ghost, and he keeps moaning. "Do you mind? I'm trying to eat here," I say, and he just sits there and keeps moaning then I start yelling, "HEY! HEY! GUY! DO YOU HEAR ME??!?!? I'M TRYING TO EAT!" Then he looks at me like I'm psycho. Suddenly, he spoke,"Are you the master of fate?" "Hmm?" My mouth is full of ripped arm. "Are you the master of fate?" "What the bloody hell is that?" His face turns red. As a matter of fact, his whole body starts to turn red. "ARE YOU THE BLOODY MASTER OF FATE OR DO I HAVE TO LOOK 1000 MORE MILES TO FIND HIM????" "Yes?" "Good, I've come to warn you that something horrible is going to happen after the wave." "What wave?" The ground suddenly shakes for five seconds and I fall out of my chair. I sit back up "That wave." The ghost says with an odd kind of shy smirk on his face. "Now, we are too late, you must go back in time and prevent what has already happened." "What has alre-" SHUSH! No time to talk, just do it!" "But I don't know what to do-" "You're not the master of fate? YOU LIED???" He started turning red again. "What does that even mean?" I ask. He starts growling, kind of. He starts floating high above my head, and he looks down upon me. "CURSE YOU, HERMIT!!!!!" "How do- Oh never mind." And that's when I met my first ghost. Chapter 5: The Pulse (Jolly Roger's POV) First, there was silence and darkness, and then, I felt a ground-breaking pulse that shook the Earth. It seemed to travel away from me, as if it were a wave that I had caused. I awoke, and took a deep breath. "What am I doing here? Why am I in these vines?" I said, rapidly looking around, my head twisting here and there.. As I looked around, I saw many creatures of the swamp gathering around. They then parted as Tia Dalma appeared in the distance. She walked up to me. "Hello, Jolly" Said Tia in her heavy Jamaican accent. "I see you've woken up." I flinched a bit as she leaned closer. "Do ye know why yer here, Jolly? To kill them pirates, they been bothering me for voodoo practice, potions, and loads of other annoying activities. It make me sick, they act like I is one of them, but I'm not!" The creatures around us suddenly started snapping their jaws and beaks, while the scorpions, crabs, alligators, and plants in the swamp were snapping their claws or jaws. "Now you best obey what I say, or yer going to end up right back in the locker, along with yer pirate friend, David." I silently nodded to Tia Dalma. I knew that he couldn't slip up, for if I did, Tia would keep her word. The vines untangled and slithered off me. I leaped to my feet. I stretched my bones. It felt odd to be alive again. "Now," Tia Dalma said, "for your first target, you must show the undead that you have returned, and kill their new, peaceful leader, Detna Mofra. Accomplishing this will give you power over the undead once more!" Chapter 6: Is Shame Your Aim? (Garland's POV) After letting Jarod and Ned live and escape with Turner, I was surely screwed. I was trying to keep quiet about it, but I was summoned by his Majesty himself. I took a carriage to the front doors of Breasly's Castle. I stopped, and prepared for whatever would hit me. I then burst open the doors, and I yelled,"YOUR MAJESTY, PLEASE, DO NOT UNEMPLOY OR DEMOTE ME! IT WAS A MERE MISTAKE, PLEASE!" He looked at me as if I had gone completely insane. "Garland? What are you on about? And why are you here?" He said. "I received message you'd summoned me." "I haven't the slightest idea of what you're on about. And what do you mean by a mere mistake? Who escaped? Was Johnny Turner rescued? I assume so, the hanging must've been interrupted by that blasted Pirate King, Pillagebane! Tell me, Garland, do you MEAN to fail at every task I give you? Is shame your aim? Or are you just that-" He cut off as he saw the hole in my uniform. He pointed to it. "Pillagebane did that, I assume?" I hadn't a word to say. I was just insulted. But, at least I was not fired. I simply walked out of the Throne Room, no if's, and's, or but's. I was just glad I still had my job. Chapter 6 and 1/2: Cameo Chameleon (McMartin's POV) I awoke with a startle. I was surrounded by EITC guards. "What am I doing here?" I asked the one in front of me. He grinned devilishly. "You're the new recruit. NOW, GET TO WORK!" I looked at him, I knew what he was trying to do. I looked him in the eyes and said right to him: Chapter 7: Back to the Basics (Jarod's POV) As Ned, Shark, and I were still afloat Ned's vessel we continued our argument about where to go. "I SAY WE GO TO RUMRUNNER'S! THE CELLAR THERE IS SAFE AND HAS GOOD RUM!" Ned yelled. "WELL, I SAY WE GO TO TORTUGA AND TRY TO FIND ENGLAND'S SECRET OFFICE IN THE CAVES!" I yelled back. Johnny was passed out on the deck, as he was tired out from the conditions of the prison he was kept in. I looked over to where he should be. He wasn't there. I looked around, and I found something that angered me very much. He had taken the wheel. He apparently took it upon himself to navigate the ship. Ned was about to belt out another reason why we should go to Rumrunner's Isle, when I pointed to the wheel. "No one steers this ship but me!" He yelled and ran towards Johnny when we hit land. We had arrived at Raven's Cove. "Why the bloody hell did we stop here?!?" I asked him, curious and angry. "Because you two are going to work out your problems while I go and run some errands. You have fun now." He said with a chuckle, and he shoved us off the boat. He steered away. "So, what do we do?" As Ned said that, the ground started to rumble. Out from under the sand, Jolly Roger burst out holding another skeleton by its neck. The skeleton was dressed like an Aztec indian, and he yelled to Ned and I for help. But before we could do anything, Jolly crushed its neck into bits, and the head rolled right off the shoulders as the body fell to the ground. "Now that Detna's gone, time for you two to die!" Jolly said as he leaped towards us. We dodged him and went to the dock. Johnny was gone, so we had to take the hard way. We jumped straight into the ocean, and we swam all the way to Tortuga. We were very tired, so we tried to enter King's Arm, but instead, we lay by each other's side, on the shore, soaking wet. I looked at Ned and he looked at me. We high-fived. Yep. Bromance FTW. Anyways, when we both got enough strength, we went into King's Arm, but for some reason, everyone but a man by the counter and the bartender seemed scared half to death. Odd. Chapter 8: Blasted Pirates! (Jolly's POV) On Raven's Cove, I had gone through the underground cave system to find Detna. I had found him, all right. There were about 6 rage ghosts guarding him. I had to pull out a blade I had enchanted myself To fight them. The first one was a challenge, as it kept possessing me and beating me up "from the inside." I soon gained enough control to eject him from myself. I used my blade and sliced him in two. The rest seemed easy compared to the first. Although, I think the first one was the ghost of Davy Jones. Oops. Anyways, I scared Detna into a corner, and I grabbed him by the neck. I jumped, and I flew through the ground, right in front of Edgewalker and Pillagebane. They saw me crush Detna's neck into bone dust, but then I was going to attack them when they jumped off the dock and swam far away. I then travelled to Padres Del Fuego and showed my army of skeletons I had returned. We walked underwater on the sea floor all the way to Kingshead, where I found Breasly and Goldtimbers negotiating something, but when Goldtimbers saw me, he silently backed away and then ran for his life. Me and my armada were ready for a war, as was his, so, steel clashed, and the War of Ages had begun. Chapter 9: He did WHAT?!? (Johnny "Shark" Turner's POV) I was running errands to make a potion to poison the King with, and I had to go by Tortuga. I found Ned and Jarod on the beach walking away from King's Arm. They were pretty angry at me for ditching them, so I gave Ned back his ship. We decided to go kill more of England's forces and I could try and poison the King, and we were off to Kingshead. It seemed like a very long trip, but when we arrived, we found something very odd going on. It was Undead VS England. We joined in on the action. I was sent off to get more pirates to come, and I did just that. As I came back, I noticed a scrawny redhead in an EITC uniform fighting Undead, yet he also fought EITC too. I heard someone shout his name,"McMartin." I didn't really care about him though, I took part in the war. And then, the quick end came, and it shocked us all. Chapter 10: The Final Fight (Bystander's POV) I was a bit bored, so I decided to head to Kingshead to hang out with my friend who lives by the fort. Well, that was a turn for the worse, because I found a battle going on. It was a bunch of pirates, skeletons, and British soldiers fighting each other. I watched as three men fought in the middle of it all; A dwarf pirate, a chubby King, and a tall skeleton. I watched in awe at their amazing battle. Steel clanged, and the ground shook. Then, IT happened. All three of their blades clashed at once, and each blade was magic. Time seemed to freeze. Everyone stood still, and a bright light shined. The light seemed to turn into a black rip in time. Everything and everyone was sucked in, even the island, the water, the sun, the sky, and the moon. I was sucked in lastly,a dn I had seen a vision when I was sucked in the hole. An odd dark figure said, "This is not how time is meant to stand! This universe was created to bare life, not wars!" And then, images flashed in my face, a headless french leader, a man eating another man while talking to a ghost, a skinny redhead with the word "McMartin" above his head in big red letters, the giant skeleton dude tangled in vines and talking to a Jamaican gypsy, a man riding a carriage to a throne room, depressed looking, and lastly, I saw a man. He was me.and he turned out to be the dark figure that explained the universe. All I know is, the paradoxial time vortex funnel we were all vacuumed into imploded and the geological structure of our galaxy as we know it quickly evaporated into nothing with its mistakes and failures. And therefore, we all died. And our existence as we know it completely died out, but our DNA was copied into a new world where we are at war, but not with each other. FIN Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO